Ebenezer Robinson (1816-1891)
}} Biography Ebenezer Robinson was a convert to the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints and was baptized personally by the Mormon Prophet, [[Joseph Smith (1805-1844) in 1835. He served several church missions and played a key role in the 1840 publication of the 3rd edition of the Book of Mormon in Cincinatti Ohio. After which he was one of the original editors of the LDS Church publication, Times & Seasons. After the death of Joseph, he followed the congregation of Sidney Rigdon and David Whitmer in the Church of Christ. He was involved in a number of religious publications. 1840 Book of Mormon Quotations from the Autobiography of Ebenezer Robinson: Church leaders in Nauvoo were unable to raise any money from its destitute members, who were struggling just to meet life’s basic necessities.9 Ebenezer Robinson felt a personal responsibility to get the Book of Mormon again into circulation. He recorded that as he was 37walking to the printing office in Nauvoo in May 1840, he received “a manifestation from the Lord, such an one as I never received before or since. It seemed that a ball of fire came down from above and striking the top of my head passed down into my heart, and told me, in plain and distinct language, what course I should pursue and I could get the Book of Mormon stereotyped and printed.”10 “was to go to Cincinnati, and as the plates were being stereotyped hire a press and get the books struck off form by form, so that when the last set of plates was done, the books should be ready for delivery. … I was to send circulars to the different branches, that for every hundred dollars they would send us, we would send them one hundred and ten copies of the Book of Mormon, and in that same ratio throughout, God promised me that by the time we got the books out we would have enough to pay for them; at least we would be able to meet the expense that way. The matter was so plain to me that I knew all about it. From that minute I knew just what to do.”11Don Carlos and Ebenezer were able to negotiate a deal for $145 from one brother, but even though they advertised in the Times and Seasons to get seed money for the project, they failed in raising any additional funds. Despite not being fully funded for the endeavor, Robinson told Don Carlos, “Yes, I will go to Cincinnati, but I will not come home until the Book of Mormon is stereotyped.” Before embarking on this mission, Ebenezer met with Joseph Smith, who spent considerable time proofing the manuscript. This manuscript proof would be relied on for all future editions of the Book of Mormon. Robinson arrived in Cincinnati and contracted with the print shop of Gleasen & Shepard to print 2000 copies of the Book of Mormon. The total contract cost was $1,050, but he only had six cents in his pocket. He was able to arrange payment terms including his own manual labor. All costs were fully covered before he left town with the finished product. He also retained the stereotype plates for use of printing future editions. Timeline * 1816-May-25 : Birth at Floyd NY * 1831 (Est) : Moved to Utica NY - learned printing trade at Utica Observer.6 * 1833-Aug : Moved to Ravenna, Portage Co., Ohio, and worked as compositor on the Ohio Star.7 * 1835-May : Moved to Kirtland, Geauga Co., Ohio, and worked in printing office.8 * 1835-Oct-16 : Baptized into LDS church by Joseph Smith (1805-1844), the Mormon Prophet * 1835-Dec-13 : Married first Angelina (Angeline) Eliza Works, at Kirtland.10 * 1836-Apr-29 : Ordained an elder, 29 Apr. 1836, and a seventy, 20 Dec. 1836.11 * 1836 Jun-Jul : Served mission to Richland Co., Ohio, and shortly after served mission to New York.12 Moved to Far West, Caldwell Co., Missouri, spring 1837.13 Assisted with publication of Elders’ Journal, summer 1838.14 Recorder and clerk of Missouri high council and church clerk, 1838.15 Member of Far West high council, Dec. 1838.16 Justice of the peace, 1839.17 When driven from Missouri, moved to Quincy, Adams Co., Illinois, and worked on Quincy Whig, 1839.18 Became publisher, coeditor, and editor of Times and Seasons, 1839–1842, at Commerce (later Nauvoo), Hancock Co., Illinois.19 Member of Nauvoo Masonic Lodge.20 Justice of the peace in Hancock Co., by 1842.21 Served mission to New York, 1843.22 Moved to Pittsburgh, June 1844.23 Affiliated with Sidney Rigdon and served as his counselor.24 In May 1846, moved to Greencastle, Franklin Co., Pennsylvania, where he edited Rigdonite Messenger and Advocate of the Church of Christ.25 Moved to Decatur Co., Iowa, Apr. 1855.26 Baptized into RLDS church by William W. Blair, 29 Apr. 1863, at Pleasanton, Decatur Co.27 Wife died, 1880.28 Married second Martha A. Cunningham, 5 Feb. 1885.29 Affiliated with David Whitmer’s Church of Christ, 1888.30 Edited Whitmerite periodical The Return, 1889–1891.31 Died at Davis City, Decatur Co.32 Marriage & Family References * Nathan Robinson 1764 Immigrant Ancestors * Ebenezer Robinson Life Events - Joseph Smith Papers Research Project * HIstory of Times & Seasons